The Runner
by RinaJinx47
Summary: Now that he's gone all I have left is you" Ikuto is running from Easter but Amu isnists on coming along how will they deal with the danger? T for blood and fighting and possible cussing
1. Chapter 1

The cold rush of wind blew his hair around as he stepped further and further in to the black. He walked around hands slid into his pockets and an over stuffed bag slung around his shoulder. His face was covered by his shiny dark blue hair and his mask, the one he always wore that managed to cover up his emotions from being seen by others. He could hear her running, panting, calling, but he didn't listen to her.

"Ikuto!"

She ran as fast as her legs carried her. She ran with her one arm swinging to the side as the other reached out for something in the distance. She yelled for him over and over but he never even took the time to glance back. It just takes to show, you don't know what you have till it's gone. Finally she had managed to catch up to him, the feeling of her weight on his sleeve was what got him to turn his head. She sat there opposite arm gripping his and the other arm to the side of her holding herself up as she knelt at his side gasping for air. He simply shook if off and turned the other way waiting for her to release him from her grip.

"It's-it's not...your fault I-Ikuto"

Her words were hopeful and gentle but useless in there situation. He knew it...did she? Her statement was truthful but everyone knew it, fault was not the problem, the problem was the future.

"I know"

His voice low and gentle still did it's job. Her body stiffened a bit as her panting grew slower. Her grip only tightened at his words. She could feel her eyes brimming with tears and spilling over letting drops of water trail down her face. They sat in that silence for only a few moments before she broke the calm silent atmosphere.

"Then why are you running away!?!?"

Her voice was filled with anger and frustration. He had told her nothing but goodbye and now he still didn't tell her why. He just stood there still, quiet, composed, never saying a word. Ever. He knew what was happening he knew exactly, but she was very confused almost flustered.

"Talk to me! You never say anything!"

He shut his eyes for a moment then looked up to the stars. She to, lifted her head and gazed at the stars , but that did not make her forget her reason for finding him. She looked over to his face he seemed so absorbed into the stars but still he had managed to keep that mask on his face. She let out a hushed sigh.

"You never tell me anything...Ikuto"

It took him a few more seconds before he glanced toward her again.

"I'm sorry but, it's for the best"

He only spoke when it really meant something...so why was it that nothing seemed clearer when he tried to give her answers.

"What? What is for the best? Tadase's death was not your fault!"

"I know but, if they can make me kill someone I'll only be trouble around here"

She now understood him Easter was controlling him so for her and her friends sakes he was going to leave. He really was a good person inside he just didn't show it much. In the time she had been deep in thought he had slipped out of her grip and started off again. As soon as she found out she shoot to her feet.

"You don't have to leave you know!"

He as usual said nothing he never had much to say but had a lot to think. She stood there a sharp pain in her heart she couldn't understand why he was doing this. He cared about her right? So why was he taking the two things that were closest to her heart. Granted Tadase's death was not his doing but, still after such a thing he could at least stay with her so as to keep her from feeling alone. She could not take all of this she ran fast and gripped his body close to hers and let her tears roam free, just to show him how she really felt. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I want to come"

"No"

His answer was short and simple but not simple enough for her to under stand. Why? Why was he so mean I thought he cared I thought he loved me, was he mad because I didn't choose him over Tadase? No, but I didn't choose Tadase over him and now I never can...

"Do you hate me? Ikuto? Or are you mad?"

His body was frozen still I don't know how he can be so calm and collected all the time. Her tears still running down her face and dripping off her chin in a consistent beat. There eyes linked she saw nothing wear as he could see everything and it hurt.

"You don't understand"

He said it firm and soft as he turned his gaze away from her.

"What don't I understand?! That you don't care for me!"

He took a rather long time for him to answer her. He took a good long time to think it over, and the hole time his face was the same emotionless, lifeless, nothingness. Still she tried intensely to understand what he was thinking or at least what he felt, but she got the same.

"I'm doing this _because _I care"

He only wanted her to be safe and happy but to get one he had to destroy the other. So, what was he to do? Leave. No, that was only going to make it harder but he still decided that was what he had to do. He had to leave.

"Please, I-I love you..."

His heart heart too but he only did it for her safety after all. He cared for her more than she knew and that alone killed him inside. He wanted to take her and he knew she wouldn't stop till she was with him. He felt her grip let go as she gestured for him to turn around. He did as he was told and faced her. Another blow of wind blew the hair from his face letting her take a look, but still his mask would remain in place.

"Ikuto I-"

Before she could speak another word Ikuto had quickly snatched her in his arms, but not for the reason you might be thinking. When she looked at him to see what was wrong she saw his mask had cracked letting out what little emotion she thought her had. His teeth were clenched tight and his eyes looked pissed and as if ready to attack. Five men stepped out of the think fog and stepped in a circle around them, how had she not seen this? And only in a blink of an eye Ikuto had dashed of. First he kicked the first mans legs causing him to fall then on the way to the second man he purposely stepped hard on his stomach then head. After he smacked the second mans head with his knee and kicked his back as he fell from the first impact. Then he slipped under the third mans legs and elbowed him in the back of the head before kicking his (most sensitive place). When he got to the forth man he had a bit more trouble the first kick the man dodged then the man knocked him off his feet by grabbing his attacking foot. As the two were in combat Amu was having a bit more trouble. The fifth man had one are wrapped around her waits holding her in place while the other covered her mouth preventing her from screaming. She felt a hard smack atop her head just before she passed out. Ikuto had finally managed to knock out the other man when he noticed Amu.

"AMU!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Amu Pov)

My eye lids felt so heavy as I lifted them, all I had remembered was being knocked out by some creep. When my eyes were open all the way all I could see was white was I dead? no. I could feel my body I was in a bed of some sort. I tried to get up but I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I glanced over only to see it all hocked up like in a hospital. I tried again only to be stop by a nurse who must have walked in when I was not looking.

"you need your rest ma'am you just came to" The nurse looked quite young and she had a soft voice but she spoke only in a light whisper.

"Who brought me here?"

"please hush you may speak but very softly. And a kind young man brought you"

"his name, was his name Ikuto?"

"he didn't give us a name but he did have dark blue hair if that helps"

"it dose thank you...may I speak with him?"

"no, I'm afraid not"

"why? Did he leave?"

"no ma'am he's right here"

The nurse pointed to the left of the room where I saw a small sofa. On the sofa was Ikuto half lying down half siting, he was fast asleep which explains the whispering nurse, but the thing was that there were tears all over his face.

"what happened?"

"well you've been out cold for a little less than two weeks and that boy hasn't slept the hole time. We finally got him to sleep but he insisted to sleep here. He has been asleep for about three hours now"

My eyes widened Ikuto...cared this much...and I never knew.

"I'll get some food dear, you must be hungry. Just try not to wake him were just as worried 'bout him"

I simply nodded and cuddled back into my covers what happened just a simple knockout wouldn't keep me unconscious for this long...what did that man do while I was with him? Then I noticed it a small sheet of paper crumpled up in Ikutos hand what was it?

(Flashback)

_(Ikuto Pov)_

_My blood ran cold as I saw a man holding Amu up not far from where I was he was sticking a needle into her and injecting something into her blood. Even if I stopped him now it would be to late. I just ran toward him I felt my anger bubbling up and my mask fall. The man tried to make a nice exit by throwing me a small sheet of paper but I ignored it my rage took over. The first thing I remember after that was holding the paper over the mans dead body. After that I rushed Amu to the closest hospital I could feel my tears welling up. If Amu dies I will kill you Gozen._

_Dear Ikuto,_

_I know what your planning to do, I will find and kill you. I hope Amu liked my little gift._

_Ikuto, now that you have involved her she is an Easter target and will be killed make no_

_mistake. Ikuto blame your self for her death but, if you make this easy and kill yourself _

_for us we might let her live. _

_Gozen._

(End of flashback)

(Still Amu Pov)

The day had been pretty boring all I did was sit around and watch TV, Ikuto had been asleep the whole time which made it hard to do much else, and she had to crank the volume down a hole lot. The nurse had promised to tell her about her condition later but she kept putting it off. Amu just sat there occasionally moving a bit to get comfortable. The nurse then stepped in.

"how are you feeling dear?"

"fine my arm is a bit sore though"

"thats good, now I'll tell you your condition if you keep it down"

"okay"

"when he brought you here he informed us that you had something injected into your blood. Later we confirmed it was poison and hooked your arm up luckily it had not spread much. You've been in out cold since. I'm sorry if description is bad but I don't know much about medical things"

"no it's fine thank you"

The nurse started unhooking my arm and turning something off I really wasn't paying much attention. I simply started day dreaming. Did that man give me a needle? What happened to the other man? I was a bit flustered at that moment with all my thoughts. After the nurse finished undoing my arm I tried to slip off the opposite side of the bed. I stretched my arms to either sides of myself a let out a light yawn. As I did this I knocked something over which lightly fell to the floor, causing Ikuto to shoot his eyes open. He was shocked to see my and dashed up and took me in a large hug.

"I thought you were going to die..."

"Ikuto...I'm fine really"

(Normal Pov)

The nurse stood there watching the heart warming scene with a gentle smile across her face. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as Ikuto plummeted to the ground. One hand on the floor the other using the bed as support as he half knelt half stood at the bed side. Amu dropped to the floor and set her hands on his shoulders.

"Ikuto! Are you okay?!"

Ikuto gave her a weak smile before nodding.

"yeah, just tired"

As Amu helped Ikuto up the nurse stepped out to show the doctor Amus progress. The nurse curved through the hall ways smoothly and swiftly. She stepped into the neat office and set her clip board onto a stack of other clip boards giving the doctor a nod and leaving to check up on her patents. She turned the nob and stepped in she then froze in place but relaxed soon after a smile placed on her face as she looked at the two snuggling into each other. Ikuto and Amu had fallen fast asleep together it really was a cute sight.

_We might let her live._


	3. Chapter 3

A nurse stepped in and set a tray for Ikuto and Amu. She glanced up and gave a smile to Amu who was sitting on the sofa reading manga and swinging her legs back and forth playfully. Amu returned the smile and continued reading, it had been 3 days since Amu had came to and now she was waiting for Ikuto to recover. Amu set her book down and slipped out into the hall.

"bathroom...bathroom..."

Amu started down the hall glancing every which way so she wouldn't miss the bathroom. Eventually she got to the lobby, she was about to step over to the front desk to ask them but stopped in her tracks. Two Easter goons were speaking with the lady at the front desk. Oh crap...Amu tore down the hall running toward Ikutos room. She burst through the door causing Ikuto to wake.

"hu? Amu?"

"Ikuto we have to go now! Easter!"

As soon as Easter left her lips he jolted and started to grab his stuff as did Amu. They both were dressed and had there bags on in a matter of seconds. Just as they stepped out of there room they saw the Easter men not far down the hall.

"RUN!!!"

With that they bolted down the hall. Amu noticed something about Ikuto though, he didn't run as fast as she thought he could, or was it he was still unwell after all. This was a bad time for Easter to show up. Ikuto and Amu kept a steady pace but ended up at a dead end. All there was at the end of this stupid hall way was a window, that didn't open! The two men caught up in no time and Ikuto pushed Amu behind him. Every one stayed silent for a bit before Ikuto made his move. Ikuto pushed Amu's head down with right hand and his right leg swung over her head and smashed the window then literally threw her out of it (yes there on the first floor) Amu luckily had enough time to tuck and roll. She bolted up and ran over to the window and looked inside. She saw one man was knocked out and the other was on top of Ikuto holding both his wrists and digging his nails into Ikuto's arm. Amu jumped in and grabbed a shard of glass and ran over to them and daggered it into the man on top of Ikuto. He yelled out in pain and rolled off Ikuto. Ikuto quickly got up threw Amu over his shoulder and started to run as far from the hospital as he could. After a while he finally stopped for a rest in a ally way.

"Ikuto?"

"uh..."

"Is your arm okay? That guy really got it cut up didn't he?"

"No, I'm fine really"

"Stop pushing your self so hard your the injured one after all"

"Do you have anything to wrap my wrists in?"

"Uh...yeah I took the fist aid kit from the hospital before we left"

"ah, thanks"

Amu gently wrapped bandages around his arms and sealed with tape. After she finished patching him up they started toward Ikuto's place.

"Are you sure, Easter might be there"

"Don't be stupid it's been like three weeks since I left they probably checked days ago"

Ikuto shuffled down the long hall way until he reached the last two at the end and he turned right and started unlocking the door. The door swung open revealing his condo, witch was pretty nice His main room had a dark blue carpet and a black sofa and love seat, it also had a medium sized flat screen. The hall ways were light wood and every ware had black walls. His kitchen was smallish and was black marble that matched the floor. The fridge and oven looked like a pair they were both silver metal. He didn't have a dining table just a island with three tall black chairs, one whole wall of the kitchen was a large picture of a city just at sun set the sky was around maroon or burgundy. There were three other rooms other than the main ones, one was the bath room witch had similar tile work as the kitchen but with gray and black striped walls. There was a shower and a nice black counter top and a toilet. The second room was a office type room, it had light wood flooring and black walls that matched the halls. Inside there was a black silver and glass desk with a bright yellow computer that had a glass window looking in side the computer in the shape of radioactive sign. Beside the desk there was a chair and on it was what would appear to be a gym uniform. There was also a closet filled with some of Ikuto's clothes and a small book shelf. The last room was Ikuto's bed room it was a simple light wood bed frame with black sheets and pillows. There was also another desk but it had no computer on it just a few papers. At the end of the hall there was a few things. There was a stereo system, a treadmill, and a door leading to an empty balcony. Amu had explored every ware there was to explore in his condo wile Ikuto started cooking, he had made sashimi with a bowl of rice nothing special. After they ate Ikuto walked over to on of the walls near the kitchen but in the hall. He grabbed to handles and pulled out a bed!

"Whoa...why do you have that there?"

"It came with the place so I put some sheets on it. Never really thought I'd use it though"

"Oh..."

Amu was a bit disappointed that she'd have to sleep on a pull out bed instead of with Ikuto, of all the people in the world she thought he'd be the one who would want her to sleep with him...

"What with the sad face? Wanted to sleep with me?"

"Uh..."

"I know I do, all you have to do is ask"

Amu felt her face flush red at his words. _He wanted to sleep with me? _Amu just stood there like an idiot thinking if she should give in or keep her obviously useless cool n' spicy act up. She let out a sigh before joining Ikuto on the sofa.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"sure,"

"let's see...the ring is on tonight..."

"Whats that?"

"A horror flick"

"What?!?!"

"oh come on don't tell me, your afraid of the dark."

"No! I just don't like horror flicks"

Amu felt pretty good that night Ikuto had gotten back to his old self maybe there was hope for the future...for us....

"sure, sure," Ikuto gave her a smirk.

"Fine! I'll watch the stupid movie just to prove you wrong!"

(Later that night...)

"AHHHHH!"

Amu whimpered while gripping Ikuto's arm tighter and squeezing her eyes shut. The creepy girl was now crawling out of the TV set in the movie and really was pretty freaky. Ikuto on the other hand handled the movie pretty well, he managed to watch the whole time with out making any sounds other than a chuckle or two mostly because of Amu's reaction to the movie.

(Later that night...)

Amu lay in Ikutos bed unfortunately she didn't have the courage to tell him she wanted him to sleep with him so she was alone. The bed was so nice and warm and it smelled so much like Ikuto I guess she could have guessed as much. She let out a whimper at the thought of some creepy girl crawling out of the TV and killing her and Ikuto. She let out a few more whimpers and started shaking.

"Amu?"

Amu jolted a bit but soon realized it was just Ikuto or a really sleepy Ikuto.

"Are you okay? I keep hearing whimpers."

Amu moved up so that she was sitting and could see his face.

"I told you I didn't like scary movies..."

Amu muttered under her breath angrily. Ikuto heard this and let out a chuckle.

"What, your afraid someone is going to come out of the TV and murder us?"

Amu put on a sour face and nodded with her head turned to the side slightly. Ikuto just let out another chuckle before leaning in a bit a letting a smirk pry across his features.

"You know, if that ever did happen I think you'd get away because I'm closer to the TV so you'll probably hear me screaming first, and be able to escape"

"That's not funny..."

Amu said that even though she felt a smile appear on her face.

"Yes it is..."

"It still won't help me get to sleep"

"What can I do then?"

Amu gave him a questioning look then looked away again. She really wanted him to help her get to sleep...but would that be to awkward to say out loud, still she couldn't make up her mind. Ikuto was tired of waiting and knew exactly what she wanted so he did her a favor.

"How about I slip in with you would you feel better 'bout that?"

Amu just nodded she moved over and Ikuto slipped in with her. She felt his arms slip around her waist in a comfy protective manner that she liked. She curled up into his chest and held his shirt lightly. Amu and Ikuto peacefully fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open as the sun poured through the cracks in the curtains. My arms were out stretched across the bed reaching for something that wasn't there. I lifted my head from the pillow slightly to look around the room, where's Ikuto? I flopped my head back onto the pillow and turned around so I was now on my right. The door opened and Ikuto came into the room, I looked up and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Ikuto stood in the door way with a black T-shirt balled up in his right hand with the other hand on the door nob as he shut it. He wore big black slippers and he had a small towel on his head. Around his waist was another towel that only reached just above his knees other than that he had nothing on. I just sat there gawking at his I mean he had freaking abs!!!!!

"good...morning..."

When I finally came back to my senses I shoved my flustered face into my pillow so couldn't see not that it would really help now. I heard him chuckle lightly as I felt the other side of the bed sink. I peeked from the pillow slightly just to see Ikuto's bear back he turned around and gave me a smirk.

"You know if you keep your face in there your gonna suffocate your self"

I picked my head up from the pillow and gave him a sour face as I stuck my tongue out at him. "better?"

He turned his head around and started drying his hair with the towel. "hey, if you want to die from lack of air be my guest"

I giggled a bit at what he said. "maybe I will" I said between giggles. Suddenly I heard a faint beeping sound from out side the bed room.

"wait a sec"

Ikuto got up a strode out of the room leaving a balled up T-shirt and a wet towel at his side of the bed. I got up and slipped into some sweat pants and sat back onto the bed. Not long after Ikuto came back instead of his towel he wore baggy black shorts that came halfway past his knees, there were no pockets and it had a stretchy waist band.

"Amu, we can't stay here for long so...Here"

He was awfully serious it was odd because he seemed so care free just a minute ago. I took a sheet out of his hand it was a flyer, there was a bunch of instruments allover it and in the middle there were fancy cursive writing that said:

_Good at song? Good at music?_

_Then become a song writer for many famous singers!_

_You must play at least one instrument_

_and bring a song for us on (mon,feb 9/08) and show us your talent!_

At the bottom there was an address and the back ground was a dark woody color. I looked at the sheet for a bit, then I looked up at Ikuto he had a blank expression as usual. "is this what you want?" I asked.

"I never really thought about it, but if I become famous no one could touch us let alone kill"

"So we won't have to worry about Easter?"

"Yeah...but until I can get that good we'll just have to make due"

"do you really think it will be that easy?"

"I don't know, I have been playing for a long time and I write songs for Utau and shes really famous"

"Your right! we- I mean you can do it! Right?"

"Yeah, **we **will do it"

I picked the sheet up again and looked over the instructions. "oh! Look!" I flipped the sheet around and showed him the back where there was lyrics to a song.

"so I just write the music?"

"probably..."

The night was long I mostly sat around watching TVas Ikuto sat at the island writing the music for the song. This went on all night and it was pretty dull with Ikuto just writing all night, but finally he was done and we were sitting in a big waiting room holding number 213!?!?!?!?!? oh jeez...

1 hour later...

"#38!"

2 hours later...

"# 67!"

3 hours later...

"#94!"

4 hour later...

"#125!"

5 hours later...

"#152!"

6 hours later...

"#187!"

7 hours later...

"#213!"

"Yes!" I jumped up and took a hold of Ikutos hand, I pulled him into the room inside there were three people. One was an old lady about 55-60 she had brown hair with black and white strands along with them, she had a long narrow nose perfect for holding up her slim pair of glassies, she wore a maroon jacket over a white shirt with a frilly collar and she had dark brown eyes. The second was a young man around 20-25 he had dirty blond hair in a buzz cut, he had shiny blue eyes and a soul patch (I don't know if that's what it's called) he wore a white button up shirt with the selves rolled up. The last sat between the first two she was about 14-16 and hand long hazel brown hair with golden tips, her hair was very neat and had a white head band keeping it in place and her eyes were bright green with a tint of silver, she wore green yellow and white striped collar T-shirt with 3 buttons at the top and a matching pair of heart earrings, she had in her hair a white rose and a pink rose. She was the prettiest person I've ever seen and as soon as I saw her I knew who she was. Rosabelle Saveyor. She was a famous pop star from Canada that even us in japan knew, she was just that famous.

"No guests"

The older lady said, her voice was firm and a sounded very queen-like. I was about to step out but Ikuto spoke up.

"Please ma'am I would really appreciate it"

"I said-"

"Jeez Martha just let the thing stay what harm could it do?" The man spoke up to his voice was a bit rusty but was soft at the same time.

"very well...proceed"

I stood to the side and Ikuto pulled out his violin and set in under his chin. Rosabelle stood and held up a sheet most likely her lyrics for the song they set up for a bit but then gave each other nods and began.

(insert breakaway)

"I love it!" Rosabelle squealed from behind the desk the three were sitting at

Rosabelle's voice was beautiful and with Ikuto's song it was even better. Ikuto gave me a smirk before turning back to the others.

"did I get the job?"

"well I-" the older lady was cut off again but this time by Rosabelle

"YES!"

"but Ros-"

"That was great dude!" The man started to clap and stand up. Suddenly the door bust open and three men dressed in black stepped into the room. Easter...


	5. Chapter 5

Ikuto snapped back into the reality of there bigger problem. Easter. He shoved the three men down with one swift movement.

"Amu! Take the others and go!" he said as he struggled to keep the men from squirming out of his grip "but-" Amu protested before getting a fierce "NOW!" She shot a pained look before rushing everyone out of the room and down to the lobby where one Easter worker stood outside of his car holding a gun. "oh shit..." Amu heard a faint mumble and quickly turned toward the group "Out the back!" They all responded by running out the back as fast as they could in complete chaos. Meanwhile Ikuto was having better luck he had managed to knock the men out and lock them in a closet. As soon as he did so he rushed down stairs and saw Amu face to face with a gun. "A-Amu!" Ikuto sprinted and grabbed Amu just barely missing the on coming bullet. Then he managed to pick her up and dash out the back where he could barely make out the others running down the street. "c'mon we'll rent a hotel room for now we can call them in the morning to see if there okay" Amu only nodded she was far too shaken up to speak. " are you alright? Did you get hit or something?" Ikuto asked nervously as he glanced up and down Amu's body searching for any blood or injury. "n-no I-I'm f-f-fine" Ikuto smirked a bit before commenting "you don't sound fine to me." "sh-shut up"

* * *

(Amu Pov)

I walked back down the hall toward our room, I had taken out the trash and was heading back to see if Ikuto was getting a good amount of rest. As I walked into the bed room I saw Ikuto holding a gun up to his temple.

"IKUTO!"

BANG!

My tears fell as his blood gushed out. He didn't though I had managed to knock the gun out of place so he only skimmed the side of his arm but his hand had loosened when he fell unconscious from blood loss there I found a crumpled sheet of paper....

_Dear Ikuto,_

_I know what your planning to do, I will find and kill you. I hope Amu liked my little gift._

_Ikuto, now that you have involved her she is an Easter target and will be killed make no_

_mistake. Ikuto blame your self for her death but, if you make this easy and kill yourself _

_for us we might let her live. _

_Gozen. _

"Ikuto...why do you insist on trying to leave me? Can't you understand that's the worst you can do to me?" I wiped my tears away and pulled out the first aid kit and started mending his arm. Ikuto and woke up not long after. "Amu...?" "Ikuto...I don't understand you" "You know why I did it if you read the sheet" He looked away as he spoke. "but Ikuto...you want me to be safe and happy but you keep choosing safe over happy but you don't understand..." "Look I just don't want my actions to lead you to your death" "I loved you and Tadase...and now that he's gone...all I have left to live for is you!" "So what? I'm your back up lover?" he spat angrily before getting up and proceeding toward the door. "I never picked him over you and you know it!" Ikuto stopped in his tracks and looked toward me, his eyes only reflected pain... "you know...if there was one thing I would change it would be that I died instead of kiddy king" "why?" I asked as more tears welled up in my eyes "because then you'd end up with him...and let's face it, all I'll ever do is hurt you Amu, I'm a bad person" "that's not true!" I yelled as he continued toward the door. I grabbed his shirt sleeve. "Amu...can't you make it easy for once? You don't know how much it hurts to do this..." "then don't do it the worst you can do is take the one I love away from me...I'll be dead inside" I waited a long time before Ikuto fell the the floor and took me into a hug. "you can't even imagine how I felt those weeks when you were in asleep I was dead inside"

* * *

Later we managed to make up a reason why three Easter men were in the building. Ikuto also started his song writing career and we got a new apartment in the building were Ikuto worked and we made so many friends there. I went to a new school and rode in Ikuto's car to and from. At night when Ikuto had no work he would help me with my home work or we would watch a movie. Easter seemed to be off our track for the time so everything settled in quite nicely. All was perfect...until everything went wrong...

"I love you...Ikuto" I was forced down by Rosabelle as she crashed her lips into mine. As I stood shocked by everything I could hear a gasp...Amu. "Ikuto...I-I-don't..." with that she ran off. "what the hells wrong with you I yelled as I pushed Rosabelle off of myself and ran after Amu. No one in the building knew about Amu and I so I should have been a little less sharp but all I could think about was finding Amu. And there she was curled up into a ball in the corner of the boiler room sobbing her heart out. "j-just leave m-me a-alone" " you don't understand..." "understand what that you've got a girlfriend?!?!" "I never liked her she-she kissed me" " really?" "hey would I lie to you?" " I dunno would you?" " hey!"

(????????? Pov)

I watched a since that would warm almost anyones heart but it only made mine throb I had loved him for quite a long time now but he had someone else someone special...but I was special, I was prettier than her and more talented so what did she have that I didn't? _ Pfft your pathetic you know that? _Haven't you ever fallen in love? _ Nope _oh yeah I almost forgot, you don't have a heart do you? _ Never had never will no can we move on? _Fine.


End file.
